Assassins CREED II
by coonor
Summary: Adventure part 2! Ezio mendapat suatu bingkisan yang aneh dari orang aneh. dan hal aneh terjadi lagi, pembunuhan berantai berurutan dengan huruf ganjil. Bisakah Ezio menghentikan aksi pembunuh itu? dan bisakah Ezio pulang ke negeri asalnya? Dan juga, siapa perempuan yang membuat hati Ezio luluh? simak saja disini! plise R/R..


_ASSASSIN'S CREED II_

_CHAPTER 1: **kejadian yang aneh**_

Pada tahun 1486, florence, hiduplah keluarga yang disebut auditore. Disana ada anak muda yang bernama ezio auditore. Ayahnya sekarang sudah meninggal, jadi ia tinggal bersama dengan kakak dan adiknya. Ayahnya meninggal karena ia mempunyai dendam dengan orang yang bernama rodrigo borgia. Sekarang ezio yang mempunyai dendam tersebut.

Pada saat ezio sedang berjalan-jalan di kota florence, ia bertemu dengan seniman yang terkenal di masa depan, yaitu Leonardo Da Vinci.

Orang itu memanggil ezio dan berkata "kau dari keluarga auditore kan? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

ezio bingung ketika orang itu berbicara kepadanya, lalu ia menuruti perkataannya. Orang itu mengeluarkan kotak yang berukuran agak besar dan panjang, lalu berkata "dulu ayahmu menitipkan ini padamu. Katanya ia harus pergi dan ia memintaku untuk memberikan ini kepada anaknya jika ia tidak kembali." "kau kenal dengan ayahku? Kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku?" kata ezio.

"entahlah, mungkin ini sangat rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui"kata da vinci. Ezio menerima kotak tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, kakanya yang bernama federico auditore berkata "dari mana saja kau ini. Kau harusnya tetap dirumah saja." "maaf, aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang seniman dan ia memberikan kotak ini padaku" kata ezio. "baiklah, cepat kekamarmu. Tadi ada paket datang untukmu" kata federico. "dari siapa?" "entahlah, tidak ditulis di kotaknya."

* * *

ezio pergi kekamarnya dan... benar. Ada sebuah paket di atas tempat tidurnya, tepatnya ada tiga. Ia membuka kotak pertama, dan ia menemukan sebuah baju, jubah, celana panjang, sepatu, dan sebuah tudung kepala.

"aneh, kenapa orang mengirimkan baju ini padaku." lalu ia membuka kotak yang kedua yang panjang, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah pedang bermata dua yang sangat tajam.

"pasti pengirimnya orang yang tidak waras, sampai mengirimkan pedang ini padaku". Lalu ia membuka kotak yang ketiga. Kotak yang ketiga agak berat daripada kotak yang pertama dan kedua, karena isinya adalah sebuah penutup perut dengan huruf yang bertuliskan huruf "A", empat buah pisau kecil yang bisa ditaruh di kantung, sarung tangan (hanya sebuah), sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan huruf "A", dan sebuah pedang yang tersembunyi di dalam alat aneh.

"makin aneh saja barang barangnya. Apa sebaiknya aku kasih ke orang lain saja atau..." pikirannya terhenti saat adik perempuannya yang bernama claudia auditore memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

* * *

Pada saat mereka makan siang, kakanya berkata "ezio, tadi ada surat untuk kakak dan isi surat itu mengatakan bahwa karena aku ini anak keturunan raja, mulai besok aku akan diangkat menjadi raja. Jadi mulai besok aku tidak ada disini lagi. Dan tolong jaga claudia ya."

"lalu, kenapa ayah tidak diangkat menjadi raja padahal ia mempunyai keturunan seorang raja?"

"mungkin karena ayah menolak menjadi raja."

"baiklah, aku akan menjaga claudia dengan baik. besok aku akan datang ke kerajaan, tempat kakak akan diangkat menjadi raja" kata ezio. Pembicaraan itu selesai setelah mereka semua selesai makan malam.

* * *

Esok paginya di florence, kerajaan vault, tempat kakaknya diangkat menjadi raja, ezio bersama adiknya datang ke kereajaan tersebut. Bersama beratus-ratus orang, mereka melihat kakaknya dilantik. Ezio melihatnya dengan bangga. Tetapi, keadaan itu berubah sewaktu seseorang membisikan dia dengan mengatakan bahwa nanti, tepat pada jam sepuluh, orang yang berjubah merah dan berbaju hijau itu akan membunuh kakanya. Ezio mencari orang itu. Tepat pada saat jam kesepuluh, ada orang mendekat kepada kakaknya. Ezio melihat orang itu karena pada saat itu ia berada di sampingnya. Orang yang tak dikenal itu mengeluarkan pisau panjang yang tajam dan mau menusuk kakaknya. Hampir saja tertusuk, ezio menghentikan orang itu. Ia memukul orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai orang itu jatuh pingsan. Para pengawal datang dan ezio menyuruhnya untuk menangkapnya dan memasukan orang itu ke penjara. Tiba-tiba ia melihat orang itu. Ia berpikir bahwa orang itu yang menyuruh orang itu membunuh kakaknya. Ia mengejar orang itu.

Ia sudah berada di pasar, dan terus mengejar orang itu. Lalu ia mempunyai suatu ide.

"mungkin aku harus memutar ke sana dan ia pasti akan tertangkap begitu ia berbelok ke arah sana."

Dan ternyata... tepat sesuai pemikirannya orang itu berbelok ke sana. ,maka ia pun mengikuti arah pikirannya. Lalu ia pun menyergapnya dari arah yang berlawanan dan memegang bahu baju orang itu dan berkata "tertangkap kau, orang yang menyuruh orang lain untuk membunuh kakakku" kata ezio.

ternyata, orang yang ia pegang itu bukan laki-laki, melainkan perempuan. Ia kaget dan melepaskan genggamannya. Perempuan itu melarikan diri dari ezio. Ezio hanya terdiam saja, karena ia sempat melihat kalung yang dipakai gadis itu. Kalung yang ia dapat dari paket yang dikirimkan kemarin, yaitu kalung yang bertuliskan huruf "A".

**_\To be continued..._**

_**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW TO MY STORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_AND I WILL CALL YOU MY BRO!_


End file.
